new house of hell
by The Arkansas Bruce Wayne
Summary: Gotham Penitentiary was once an orphanage/school/hospital 100 years ago before turning into a mental institution for the most troubled children in the world. But now in the present things change as Gotham's inhabitants sees it as a revolving door for the new breed of criminals Katherine Karlo and her children of clay The Carpenter Dumpler. What they have in common as Claydoll


Gotham adventures

The new house of Madness

Gotham Penitentiary was once an orphanage/school/hospital 100 years ago before turning into a mental institution for the most troubled children in the world. But now in the present things change as Gotham's inhabitants sees it as a revolving door for the new breed of criminals Katherine Karlo and her children of clay The Carpenter Humpty Dumpler. What they have in common as Claydoll is forced to survive a night of the rough house with her enemies.

The Bat signal up as Commissioner Gordon and Batman standing beside it as Claydoll her landed behind him with Catwoman behind her.

"Sorry we are late trouble on the other side of town." Catwoman said as Gordon has walkie talkie in hand with a theater mask face on it.

"We got some calls of a disturbance in Gotham Penitentiary where Katherine been held but my squad nor the staff who works there hasn't contacted us ever since. All we got is static it could be another attempt at a breakout." The Commissioner explained.

"Must been another rebellious dangerous act to win freedom despite their condition. Any leads to the last person who contacted you from there?" Batman asked as Claydoll looks conflicted stare at Gordon's walkie talkie.

"Only one but she demands they need you Claydoll to contact them." Jim made Claydoll raise her eyebrows.

"Me hmmm I'll talk to them here." she handed the Walkie talkie and spoke.

"Hello this the Magnificent Claydoll anyone can hear me leave a message." she introduced herself.

"Good evening My favorite Gotham Supergirl! I got the wonderful news! Front roll seats for us tonight in the Penitentiary right ummm Trishy?" Katherine talking to her sister and her hostage whos a young girl whimpering in pain.

"I'm hurting please just let me go home you monster ahhhhh!!" She shouted in pain by what sound like a throw object hit her.

"Ah ah ah rude! It's rude to calling people bad names while they are being polite to you. Maybe the only good you've been is a mouthful of mumbo jumbo to make it sound it fit a script and cute drawings. Speaking of my children have desperately wanted to try a picture of you but they need your cooperation to fulfill their pleasures." Katherine giggles as the sounds of the lady whimper made Claydoll fist blad up.

"Katherine I swear to you I'll be in the Penitentiary as you asked just don't you dare kill or hurt that woman immediately that goes to your "children" with anyone else inside ever! I better see you release them all and go to your cells when I get there or else!!" Claydoll demand as the sound of smashed glass and Karlos laughter.

"Oh I'm loving a doll whose eager for more! I'm counting on it in fact I as your one and only ambassador and director of this Home Sweet Home I shall celebrate our success with inviting you with a cute drawing of you. What do you say my babies time to give your queen the color red for the art and do whatever you want with this fine guest without cutting them curtains. Oh and in case I forgot there be parties games and music speaking off let's hear it from our fat lady sing your role to our lovely listeners Hahahahahahahaha!!!" Katherine voice in the radio end in a haunting moment as the sound of glass enter in the woman's body make her scream and cry.

"NO STOP!!" Claydoll begging her sister from causing harm on her hostage.

"Then what you're waiting for sister dear the ticket taker are giving you a VIP role of the stage it would be depressing to see our audience dying out of boredom. Oh and before you think about it, WE. ALL. WANT. ONLY YOU IN THE DOLLHOUSE TILL FURTHER ADVISED!!" Katherine cackles at the celebrating for her actions and hung up the phone as Claydoll clench her fists gritting her teeth at the dreadful thought who knows how much death and madness her blood sister has caused in that place.

"I'll find that misfit and bring order to that Penitentiary even if it is the last place I'll ever want to spend my time in." Claydoll in an angered toned stated as she leaves going out the window.

"Wait Claydoll hey!" Catwoman chase after Claydoll on foot down the rooftops and whip her ankles to stop her little red.

"There's no time that wretch is out of line! I just wish for her to be stopped permanently so things will be that much easier for me." Claydoll try to break free from her mom whip but the Cat stop it.

"Yeah I suggest you don't do that it will shock you maybe harmful to those little hammers if you fight it. Now I need you to breathe in. It's not like those Wanton kittens make sober cats out of you. But you don't have to do it, it's not like they out in this city in society, Gotham's facilities for the mental illness even on those so young and early has an unpleasant reputation just like Arkham even before old Gordon here earn his first badge. If you're unsure and honestly scared to visit that reputation in there then I'm can call it off you to Bat and the others as well as a mother."

Pleading for the little clay crusader to recommend walking away she unties her while Claydoll glares in an irritated unfaced stated.

"Oh please mama we both know the Magnificent Claydoll fears rarely anything or nothing truly. It's "ME" unfortunately that Karlo and hagen maybe correct about me. In my times of my new life crime fighting I often has dreams that the day she and others I experience are on the opposite side of the cells and gates but instead each time I walked by the entrance of Gotham Penitentiary with every gate and door close and open in all my directions with her inside it or outside it. It...erriely feels no different than doing the same in that manor and our cave like it's a home away from home. Also the reason why I choose and go along with this anyway it's because it seems like I'm the only one of a kind who can make it there the most like no other." Claydoll explained as she dashed off the roof and grapples off leaving Catwoman worried (Knowing what she meant and wish she was there first for her before her story begin.)

"Like I'm gonna sit there and let your little nonsense talk me out of giving you a ball of yarn or two." Catwoman get her bat communicator and press a button

(As it began to rain on the way to the Gotham Penitentiary the worrying grows thicker and darker on each racing thought in Claydoll's mind with the sound of the bat bike and rain around her not just about the hospital/juvenile and urban legends and ghost stories of Gotham mental illness it's her own fear and it's more than what her sister Katherine Karlo can do most importantly if there comes a day where too much pressure of her crime fighting persona and her lifestyle as popular civilian/student as a Wayne and Jr Detective could push her under pressure and she'll sooner or later snap if anything get too out of control.

Only she of all people she assumed have thinking about it everyday of weather that day could come at anytime or not. So much so that it no longer keeps her up at night all she feels the need to do is wait and hope for the day she'll be free as her own walls.

Force to deal with having someone watching in order to keep her well as the rain stops, order back up to the last place she'll spend her night in. Claydoll arrives to with gates creaky opens to her way to Gotham Penitentiary the fog is also add on to the lightless building with spotlights at every corner and non Gothic hospital like main building but an uneasy vibes as the fog grows monotonous added on to its ominous effect.

"Is it me or this place is even more looks more creepier?" Robin comment

"Like out of horror prison story at night I regret looking up in the Batcomputer." Claydoll asked herself as she walked closer to the gate only to hear a rustle and movement on the grassy muddy ground. She turns her head to her left and get back on the door making out a shadow with her same body structure and height but ill fitted white coat and glasses creepy out of the tree.

"My my yer highness aren't we both up and appointments late why don't we sit down and talk social groups problem of our kingdom. Am I just picture perfect of mental health to promote I myself for the crown? Hehehehehe. It's that the bart wonder, getting in a way over there he better just be chaperoning you to OUR big day tonight!!" The shadow voice is younger female monotone yet quickly shift to manic erratic ramblings while wearing a female psychiatrist outfit a bit ragged with awful eye makeup on her unearthly barbie doll like face add to her new monstrous look despite going for an insane kawaii nurse look in a blue skirt red button shirt and no real shoes

"Oh if it isn't my bothersome deranged sister Katherine Karlo. You better have a good reason for this but first release the hostage and people you threaten for ransom now!" Claydoll point and walked to Katherine blad her fist as she get closer but Katherine back away.

"Hahaha. Oh my sweet little princess don't get too brash and uptight while the night is young. This kingdom is just setting up your crown. I'll hate it when you get too mad."

Claydoll strikes blows but Katherine dodges knock each trees apart.

"Feisty are we? Always know what you want but never plan ahead and that makes you hurt a lot worse than I do."Katherine taunts further pushing Claydoll urge to not crush her skull.

"You been running me ratchet almost every week and pushing him to this game all my life I don't think I could last well in tolerating you."

"Ha like it's all about you sis but hey don't all credits on my name the audience find you soooooo "smashing" with how you deal with my extras. Perhaps we'll switch the rulebook and I do the same to yours eh? Speaking off how's your stunt double who as precious as me Copydoll? Started lifting dangling school bus off a bridge yet? Before I fire her from behind as throw them like a sack furry creatures." Katherine adjust the glasses on her face enjoying the attention she's given Claydoll.

"Keep her out of this! If you think I'll let you do it again after what you done then I might as well so you got my answer. You cold hearted miscreant you're certainly no performer." Claydoll stomp up to the mistress of horror but Robin grab her Cape.

"Maybe later. Now the hostage Karlo you saying you let them be free." Robin reminds Katherine as she sighed.

"Awww your knights and servants have no sense of fun do you feh. Alright I'm already feeling generous, Oh my children your Queen Karlo got them where we want them LET EM HIT THE TRAILS!!!" Katherine order her gang as a stampede of hostage unharmed and employees ran out of the building and pass Claydoll and Robin.

One young doctor is torn clothes and tears up with a black eye and limping whimper for help.

"See your highness your entertainer has this just has you instructed hehehe now watch your step Trish it's really been a fun time with you but you really rock ta ta." Katherine throw a rock as Claydoll dash and moved Trish out of the way to grab the rock crush it with her own hands

"I just don't think this cliche even fun anymore if I just gonna keep a hostage alive this scene. At least my children have some experience to explore their sicken daring pleasures on this already poor young sweet Trisha here got a spine chilling bang to start off now the real madness begins!" Katherine girn widen as Claydoll glare anger at her sister twisted ways and continue violence in front of her while Robin holding the critical injury and violate woman who tears up to herself.

"KATHERINE!!!!" Claydoll howls as Katherine giggles turn to fear as she running away from her angry now vengeful sis forgetting Robin and everyone around them.

Bursting through the door and walls the chase of cat and mouse between The clay sisters Karlo has the time of her life laughing and skating on the Gurney giggles in a childlike amusement.

"Weeeeeeee!!!!" Only to have a batarang hit to wheel knock her off it and hit the wall, Claydoll pick her up by her coat and punch the giggling mad girl to the lips and a hand squeeze her neck tighter.

"Release them all like you said or I'll make them strap your whole body in a body case Karlo as they fix your insides!" Claydoll violent threats amused the Showrunner of genocide as she rise her hand and begged.

"Hehe hehe Si sister please let me go properly and gently or we'll all die in this building. I promise this is no act or script it's a live presentation." Katherine in her way while gripping Claydoll cape telling her sister to release her, Claydoll takes it as another fake status quo to keep Karlo free to do whatever she wants to keep her afraid and battered but she can see her big bug like doll blue eyes not lying as they stare such right back at her big brown hues.

Claydoll throws Karlo to the doors reveal the main hall Claydoll looks down at the area surrounded with out of control residents of Penitentiary that's supposed to be a healthy sounding place only to see how the place act more like a wild jungle of animals seeing children and older inmates and foes that came after her howling violence and potent level or madness crying and blood curdling scream and crazed ramblings. As Film Freak as he filming the chaos.

"I thought you release them all!"

"Ah ha you're catching on if I'm really going to do that sis you wouldn't have been here congratulations you got jipped AH HA HA!" Katherine point and laughs at Claydoll.

"Welcome your highness as our glorious kingdom awaits you for the throne!!" Katherine arms out announced as she feels no body isn't listening she sighs and blows her air horn which loudly echoes the whole room cause the riot to silence as Katherine jump off the rail and land on the ground get a line of her gang to get on their knees as she walks on them as a bridge and get to her prop up Throne with her chair on top of the pile of baby barbie dolls as Claydoll and Robin are surrounded by her gang and rogues.

Robin see that not only inmate's but there still orderly and doctors in the building.

"At least I can finally think and not only that, I see you still holding up the staff and doctors here like you promised. Care to give us an explanation of what monologue delivered to inform what this really about." Robin asked

"Unfortunately caped children we insisted on staying for it our duty to treat these kids mental illness not live them to rot in their own dysfunction like wild animals." A bald short bearded man older and lab coat glasses middle late aged eyes hidden from his glasses comes out of the crowd of inmates as her tag appears to work in several division the Penitentiary.

"And you are?" Claydoll asked

"Forgive me I am professor hugo strange and psychotherapist and this is a psychiatrist session a social experiment caused by Katherine and other inmates in the Penitentiary that somehow has access to the confiscated weapons and main systems to release all the mess that you see here to occur the moment the Carpenter learn about the lockdown systems earlier today. We could've run away and fight back on the most violent ones but to no gain at the end of today. Instead of escape they give us crazy demands the only way this will end is an offer to have you and complete their task of hide and seek or death. We as staff and warden have to observe each and successfully find ways to cure them and many more." The professor explained as Robin look at her folded his arms as Claydoll looks around her foes and Katherine Karlo as she sitting in her thrown getting their royal queen nails and toenails down by The Carpenter and Film Freak.

"What ashamed despite all your skills on letting these people know they can be redeemed all I see is you guys just gonna let her run over you. It's apparently too good for anyone's mental health."

"Warden sharp is right you're far too naive to believe that you have little to no responsibility to those "super criminals" that seem to increase just when Batman let you put on the costume the mask and identity." The professor scolded.

"While that subject been viewed in all angles depending on what's the causes of this point. But unfortunately I see your profession as little to no effect with Katherine Karlo."

"Ah yup that's basically the synopsis of this play Hide and Seek with our friends and servants who really been weary for your return to show and each one of them desperately wants to see you they all want to play you with a few games and pain to share for you and there'll you so railed them they on all wings of this sweet sweet home where you belong. You have till midnight to save them all and come to me or if it ever get to tough there always a throne for you my children very own princess just think about it Queen Karlo and Princess Claydoll!

"Katherine I have enough of this little barbaric!" He reacted to the situation.

"Enough games nah that without improper arguments and two times my biggest generosity yet I know you're a wise guy professor but you and I both know I love seeing a gal under pressure!!" She snapped her fingers as A giant muscular hulk of a boy named Amygdala come in as his bane like physique shock our heroes.

"Oh my god." Claydoll get behind Robin back

"Yes mama Katherine please tell me you found my medicine." Amygdala told Katherine as if she is in control of him

"Oh, in fact I to hide and seek well surely if you can go to the basement and count to 20 and find and kill that bird bart for being a nuisance to me mommy gonna give you a medicine for your brain." Katherine wave the pills on Amygdala to encourage him and points at Robin as Amygdala reaches for it as his huge hand been slapped by Katherine.

"No it can wait bad boy bad!" She shame him.

"I'm sorry." He sadly had his head down

"Good boy now play nice and go to the basement." She points him to the door as he sees Robin he outbursts into rage.

"Bird boy got me in trouble NO STAND BETWEEN ME AND MY MEDICINE!!!" Amygdala rage charging to Robin as everyone runs and hides as Claydoll get in his way.

"And nobody touch and insults Robin he is my bird!" Claydoll kicks Amygdala out his feet and grapples up to the air to get herself to Katherine only to have Carpenter throws crowbar at her face and Claydoll land on her back gets crowded by all violent residents of the Penitentiary who determined to kill her to earn their freedom cause Robin to join in as Katherine and the inmates scattering in the halls of the facility.

"Oh my head hurts badly." Amygdala hold his hand who actually suffering from a real Amygdala as Claydoll and Robin has to fight of the juveniles of inmates. Hugo Strange in the background observe in the comfort of a barricade room writing in his notebook.

During the fight Claydoll been contemplating whether or not this place is too good for people like Katherine and weather the theory of her presence turn this very place to a revolving door to new chaos. Don't have enough room to think Claydoll headbutt upcoming inmate and jump over him to dish out a magnificent beatdown with martial arts thought by the bat family even her new one Black Bat on Karlos gang mad that she ran off instead of surrendering now it's war as Claydoll jumps and connects her fist and boots on three older residents and throws a bigger goon on the army of violent teens and notice potent insane screaming taller inmate with potent strength from a disability had rush and punch and claw Claydoll to the wall try bite her be subdued other than just pain only two kicks and an uppercut can calm her down as Claydoll feel sorry for those who are uncontrolled in the slightest of the physical and mental defects that needed to know right from wrong as a big brute get behind her as Claydoll injury his knee with a punch and uppercut and choke slam him. Robin who engage Katherine followers who swings a chair at him only for the teen wonder to jump on the chair and land on to cult members face and flip kick the other and push a Gurney into a lot of inmates for after him more than his beloved superpowered partner as Claydoll get closer has her cape pulled her to the floor as the Inmates come at her with knives stomping but keep having their knife block and break by Claydoll's gloves and grab the wrist and breaks the knife welders and scream in pain and kicks the stompers off their feet and to the wall and on her last wave of enemies who finally get an extra punch and meaning to why Claydoll strength shouldn't be challenged to avoid her reckoning fist and attacks as she block a grown inmate punch and kicks the ankle and head, grab two people and slam both head together.

Robin and Claydoll are the last standing except the two twins on the wheelchair clapping and cheer them up by moaning happily and smile who seem to have cerebral palsy.

"Thank you thank you we just doing our job now get well soon and be on your best behavior and try not to bite your finger." Robin get one of them to stop biting their fingers as Claydoll looks around the place completely have a look of shame and sympathy underneath her mask at the Penitentiary being takeover and look more like her nightmare being locked and trapped her finally become a reality as the murky walls and gibberish and moans from the patients make her wish she could cure these youth and adult so they wouldn't be like caged subjects in the place as the more sensible ones who don't mean harm crawl out of the tables and corners shaken by the sight of the violent ambush as they see The couple crusader approaching.

"Ok ok I just passed my curfew but honestly I never hurt anyone I just bored that's all!"

"We're not gonna hurt you unless you try to hurt us and if you refuse to get in trouble by anyone start by following the authorities who won't harm you and not Karlo her she bad luck for you." Robin responds to the innocent teens

"Now go to the less active rooms and pray you're survived this day and be better tomorrow." Claydoll told the remaining people in the main hall as they run to different directions without hesitation as she pulls out her small batcomputer shape like a mobile game device pressing buttons under the screen to analyze the whole facility survey the buildings without anyone knowing showing her red hostiles and non hostiles that could be survivors and guards and doctors in the Penitentiary as the Batwing flying above the far skies hovering over it snapping photos of each corner it can scan!"

An intercom sounds a playful jingle of a microphone.

The T.V screens switch from static to Katherine in her doctor outfit

Attention from your One and only Queen my fellow kingdom and royal subjects our roles and places better be back in session. Because it is that time of the night we practice for, like Blady and I said our dear princess and my dear sister and guest of honor *cough* (not better queen than me) *cough* are up for the young night of entertainment in Hide and seek with no way out of pausing this big day, even if it takes all night. Personally I would have just tug up in my bed watching old timey T.V and eat junk food. But then again you do know I love me an audience hehehehe hehehehe! Now this Penitentiary our home sweet home is under new management and I am the headmaster and Professor of all your mental boo boos for me to make even better shots at psychological shock therapy mind numbness of torture to revalue your brain and maybe some kisses on your disturb and physical structure for my very own special patients don't lie you know who I'm really talking to mmm ahh." Katherine blows a kiss at the mic make Claydoll and Robin feel like they wanted to vomit.

"My dearest Clayrella is one of those special my one and only patient she runs around here so disturbing damage and so misguided in that onesie and cape so mentally broken and in a bad mood with a sad scold frown and eyes so filled in empty void of pain in life I hope she still looking for me. Stop her before she hurts herself or others it's the only cure to prove her true lineage as Blady Mc Strange fed her and her bart of a prince with word association test to get us situation for our first contestant shall we? " Katherine smiles as the doors are unlocked and open and the Penitentiary inmates howl and laugh wanted Claydoll and Robin to go to either of them as the alarm shut off.

"Well CD according to our experiences with Katherine she and her entourage is obviously setting up a trap for both of us right?" Robin remind Claydoll about Katherine Karlo methods.

"To be honest Robin I believe so but I hate to say I learn a thing of too from my countless battles with that mistress of horror. So much that I am afraid I will take a small amount of respect for her theatrically and planning when it comes to getting things she wants. Minus the whole being a mass murdering criminal, C'mon stay close to me it clear they now gonna get to you to have an advantage as we set up our own surprise party in their own house every. Last one of them! Besides since My sister already draw her first moves here with us now it's my turn to turn the tides against her party and whatever else she has in store. " Claydoll pound her first but Hugo Strange stop the duo.

"You're gonna stop me professor? Don't think I know what you're all about and I don't need a word association to convince me that I'm sane now I suggest you hide for don't get on my list Strange." Claydoll words made him chuckle as they adventures forward.

"Nonsense in fact like we said this a social experiment to see if the Magnificent Claydoll is just a bigger problem than the foes she put in her. Yes a mainstream newspaper and your social circles paint you as a bacon of new hope for the world, and yet the most damning thing that your name and your very existence has most likely linked and associated itself to other famous super criminals when costume persona just as Matthew Hagan/ Clayface along with children of clay and other residents in here or Arkham since the start of the Anakry crimes the revolution that seems to spark a higher response to your presence and Karlos. Even new so called youth heroes in the crossfire!" Hugo explained.

"Are you saying Claydoll's simple just her being alive now and do whatever superhero does somehow makes her this mastermind of how and why a situation like this happened. You're supposed to be a Doctor of sorts to understand what simple makes people make poor decisions and do bad stuff not come up with conspiracy theories. The way you talk about this experiment as if it gonna magically turn everyone into good boys and girls after making as much insane chaos until all those mental negative thoughts and affects we as humans get on a regular basis just disappear? That's sounds a bit too crazy then anything we might encountered tonight." Robin disagrees with Hugo idea as Claydoll give no comment to this, looking at empty cells some has inmate in them hiding from the fight from earlier as one cellmate stare as her still and blankly at her holding a gallow smile on both edge of her mouth almost like she was smiling and chatting with her in a white and purple striped uniform with her hands together in front of her bright red hair and green eyes sitting on the bed playing with a jack in the box as Claydoll get closer notice her face been damaged like someone assaulted her.

"Oh it's always gotta be a wonderland to you people huh? What a bad joke you see cutie were all thrown away like monsters and if we have a punchline they find against their new rules of "norms" they cast you out make you feel insane. I'll meet again soon as we in these walls. Do you ever feel like most of life people just get tired of hearing you griefing about your problems?"

"Can't say I haven't."

"This system of ours always expected you "get over it." too quickly as if we should be like sheep and get comfortable after learning too much truth about reality and the world we're in so whenever you refuse to stop talking about those problems they'll force or make you feel shame on you or ignore you entirely to make you not want to bore anyone. Haven't you heard about the tragic upbringing of a young girl who spent her childhood with a criminal father only for him to be taken away for his awful deeds. Oh wait, you are in it recently too right? Then one day or another you possibly had end up all alone at the very old haunts and spots of those areas and parts of your brain desperately and frustrated by how could everyone else can pretend or move on when there's clearly something going wrong with us and this very picture this very game we called a modern world as people like us standing out there silently crying and carrying that very same blood gushing wound that this society let remain fresh and bleeding!!!" She spoke in a rasp tone screamed and increasingly get angry as she smashed her chest table to piece on the floor and slammed it to the walls and thrown the damaged chest game to the ground and make her cell messing.

"Hey HEY easy this is still a place to help you well behavior I believe I get what you saying true is I recently had those days ok now will you stop breaking things with your little temper tantrum!" Claydoll beat on the cell door as the girl maniacally laughed sound awfully clownish.

"Can you come back to us and hear our puns? You look like the kind of girl who knows more than you should very deep stuff, we like that no..we love that I'm sorry for scaring you it's just I had a nervous reaction when people get aggressive at me." She looks at Claydoll in innocence glee as she calms down with a high pitched little girl voice.

"Sure give me time I'm having a house party to crush ok ummm" she looks to see there's no name in her cell. So she looked at the jack in the box and see the jester man pop out.

"Jester. Yeah Deula the jester!" Claydoll smile as the girl frown turn genuine smile

"Like the character in my box! Friend it is you remind me of my birthday party and your costume pretty cute too I'll go bye bye no call me after this jester monkey get back in the box." The pale girl resumes her blank stare grin as the box slowly rewind itself.

"Wait Jester!" Claydoll touch the glass as The pale redhead gasped at the sudden desperation in Claydoll's voice.

"Before all these event tonight I need to know. Why Katherine didn't set you free during the breakout?" Claydoll asked as she slides her chest pieces on the floor trying to put gather them up.

"Oh, let's just say I think she not a fan of my creative freedoms and jealous that you and I have a healthy connection than what you two going on here's the truth is sugar, I love to go home if only I can find my place in the world yet whenever I'm around her I feel this whole place somewhere out in this game of ours there's a lot of people who would kill to release anyone to get you because they are scared of you scared that you're different. Of course according to these walls and these pawns who insist on following the wild card because unlike dealing with you were are just terrified of her then we are with your kind yet we still try to fend for our own hehehehe, you see I'm a huge fan of yours and Katherine Karlo well I just don't like her she's just awful too swallowed and narrow minded and so rude everything has to always go her way since she get here so I try to get even me tired of being thrown in the bus then I start don't really care what happened to me but I really hate to not get the chance to see what you can do. Most kids and grownups here are not always bad some of us like you are just wandering souls trying to find our true identity even if it means seeking it and been confined in this hacienda perhaps since I entertained myself enough with my new face it's a gift to her after we fight in the cafeteria and other awful people like her in Gotham and this place should face true justice." Jester giggles.

"But isn't that too extreme for you to be staying here you could worry someone sick looking for you at home? I'm not here to hurt you I'm just trying to help if you willingly negotiate not be an awful person yourself I still need to keep tabs on you before letting you one free." Claydoll responds as Jester stops and tilt her head rubs her scar.

"Oh but what if you failed Katherine and those mean people here get me if you lose they all want to hurt you too see if they can do it better than her with grudges of their own. I fear I'll never find myself if people do something bad on me if I get out there with you. She thinks I'm a burden left me here like everyone else I'm also don't want to see anything been role by her then I can't find anything funny anymore she'll ruin anyone who step on her line and rules.

"Too bad for her because I'm afraid she has to deal with it like I have to its under new management nice we here because there's no time to explain but we're gonna shut her down." Claydoll finger gestures tell Jester to come closer whispered something to her ear.

"You see Karlo a special case as we believe she develops something far more than your average antisocial personality. From our recent research and sessions we discovered that her interest in fiction blurs between our reality can be a result of being not insane but far beyond human psychosis like a sensory data overload super sanity that's why she appears as a calm collective dangerous killer and sometimes flip to becoming a hyperactive crazed mad show girl with such unpredictable that even the most professional as us have no control or idea of what she'll do next or what she planned to do or say next, she has no real personality or official agenda nor identity she only a reaction to whatever you or the world around her has in store for here." Hugo explained the possibility of Katherine psychosis.

"That doesn't excuse the decisions and actions that are going on in her head of how she thinks." Robin still see what Strange saying as excuses to justify her hideous crimes and bring torment to others.

"Robin has a point if you asked me about this so called real case study perhaps you should tell and try to explain that to her victims and to people who are traumatized by her acts of violence and death! Believe me Doctor Katherine is not like the others here these people can be redeemed with enough understanding and where they coming from yes. But Karlo is something that not even I can fathom." Claydoll point at the professor get upset that people who assign to redeem and fix the human mind to be healthy could justify people terrible actions to others.

"Believe all you will but I'm only trying to show you things you do are not always black and white." Hugo show them the drawing of a grey alien like creature with one or three sideways eyes and red clock with stubbly arms and legs suddenly cause Claydoll to have a headache and have flash vision of it transformed into a giant clay feminine turns itself into a bat.

"Tell me what you both see. Think of it of a word card association to test your very process." Hugo explained

"Ummm love like The greys and Cthulhu overgrown love child kinda creepy." Robin confused as Claydoll in a trance.

"No I I don't see anything it's just nonsense now if you excuse we got to go before midnight." Claydoll and everyone hear gunshots and holler coming from the infirmary.

The duo runs to investigate leaving Strange with the Clown pale girl. As She mimicked shooting herself in the head in front of him, no one knows her real name.

"Child tell me what brings you here in this facility I believe we haven't gotten any known records of how you came to be." Hugo said want to get to know the pale girl as she mimicked shooting herself in the head in front of him.

"Bang….bang...bahahaha." she ignored the question and let on the ground as Strange sighs.

"Apparently children today no longer believe in counseling anymore so tell me why hiding your name and face from the world do you think it's because years of isolation and being invisible to the world, constant bullying or truma that push you to put on this mystery clown persona as the only way to find your own identity." Hugo try to reach out to Jester as suddenly she grabs a snap piece of shard from the walls and near cut Strange knock his book off his hand and close the cell view.

"Bad man just like the rest of time makes Jester feel sick"


End file.
